


Man with the Plan

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Cassian Appreciation Week [12]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Cassian Andor-centric, CassianAppreciationWeek, Gen, Introspection, POV Cassian Andor, Self-Reflexion, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 05:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: Draven once called him 'The Man with a plan', because he always did have one.





	Man with the Plan

**Author's Note:**

> For [The Fulcrum Captain](https://thefulcrumcaptain.tumblr.com)'s Cassian Appreciation Week, Day 5: Strategy

Draven once called him 'The Man with a plan', because he always did have one. Unlike most of the Rebellion, he'd been fighting since he was six. Admittedly, his manner of fight was to sneak messages and observing people, and he was good at it. Unlike most children of his own age, he could stand still. Hide somewhere as he watched and studied the target and then follow back and report. Risen and repeat however many times were necessary. And as he grew older, he discovered that he was good at lying and was an excellent actor. He could cry on command, he could come up with wild stories as to why he was were he was.

He needed to go and retrieve an informant? He would go and see the place before doing so. Need to retrieve a message? Two ideas on how to make sure it got to the Rebellion. Need to go undercover? Cassian Andor disappeared without a trace; and whatever role he had to play, he would do so, without fault. Needed to go somewhere and recruit? He'd study the area before hand, he would take his time and learn. Needed to take care of someone? He'd have two back ups.

If something went wrong and he fell to the clutches of the Empire? Poison pill on his pocket. New blaster? He'd always carry another in case it failed. Needed to go someplace he'd never been? He'd carry water, some ration bars and a considerable amount of credits in case he needed them.

In short, he did the best he could to always be prepared for the worst. He thought about it, and was always ready for it. He did his job and excelled at it, never did anyone had any complaints about the work he did. Which is why he rose to the rank of Captain very quickly.

The only time his mission had truly gone awry? Eadu. And that was most of circumstances out of his control. He'd always been lucky in that respect. His missions had, for the most part, successful when it came down to his involvement. He was the man who had a plan for every situation. Always planning an exit strategy long before his mission started.

The only time he did not have a return plan? On his mission to Scariff. Because he knew, that once he stepped on the beach, he was dead man walking. And for once, the 'Man with the plan' added an extra poison pill to his pocket. He owed it so much to Jyn, whose newly found passion (even if it came from desire to avenge her father) made him to add one extra for her.

Cassian Andor and Jyn Erso would not return alive. And the Empire would not get them. He might might not be able to get them out this time, but the Empire would not get them alive. Cassian Andor was a man with a plan, and he would be so until the end.


End file.
